


the sea is a good place to think of the future

by mcrx21phandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eating Disorders, Gay Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sad, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrx21phandoms/pseuds/mcrx21phandoms
Summary: Lance hated him with a passion. He was already top in the class but worked like he was ranked last. He seemed to live off nothing but praise, since he was never in the cafeteria. Hunk and Lance were almost always there due to Hunk's unofficial job as chef, and Lance taste testing Hunk's food. ("For safety" the Cuban would claim.)And he was always using one of the spare simulators for practice. (always the left back corner, not that Lance was paying attention or anything). He once passed by the room for a late night snack and saw him in the middle of practising.So naturally, Lance was less than thrilled to see Keith Kogane was also a paladin. Over time, they formed an uneasy friendship.





	the sea is a good place to think of the future

**Author's Note:**

> told from first person (lance's) point of view this chapter

We were training together, since Pidge paired with Hunk and Shiro took Allura on. I was getting tired and wanted to take a break, since we've been at this for an hour. "Keith, buddy. I think it's time to chill." I rasied my voice so he would be able to hear me, but he was either ignoring me or honestly hadn't heard. Physical touch would get his attention, and I was more than willing to pay that price to take a break.   
_I grabbed hold of his wrist and my hand closed from tip to tip._ He turned to glare at me, "What now?" "It's time for a break, dude" I said "We've been at this over an hour" "Fine" he grumbled.   
We walked over to a bench with a small cooler of snacks and drinks. I grabbed an energy drink and the Alton equivalent of a granola bar while he just grabbed a water. "Do you want a snack? You weren't at the breakfast table this morning." I mentioned. "Not hungry." he replied automatically, as if he were one of Pidge's preprogrammed robots.   
He mentioned earlier (in the middle of a heated argument so he probably didn't mean to say it) the reason he didn't eat back at the Garrison when everyone else did was that he was on a diet. When he first told me this, I said "That's strange, I thought people on diets still actually ate." with more bite than I'd like to admit.   
_'You've taken the diet too far, you have got to let it slip'_ I thought to myself now as he rejected the food. At the time, He just glared at me and told me to "Shut up and don't be ignorant for once in your life!" before storming off.   
_But he's not eating again._ I noticed that Keith hasn't been seen eating since he learned his heritage, Hunk did as well, but whenever he ask Keith what kind of food he liked, the most he got was a half-hearted shrug. I also learned he could speak French (in the middle of a different heated argument- we argued a lot) when he said "laisse moi seul connard!!" without realizing I wouldn't be able to understand him.   
_I ask him to speak French and then I need him to translate._ Since then, I've asked him if to tell me French words so I could understand them to make fun of him -because they sounded amazing coming from his mouth-.   
_I get the feeling he makes the meeting more significant._ "How would you describe our relationship in French?" I asked at some point. Thanks to grade school, I knew what the French word for friend was and secretly hoped he would say it. "Un ami qui était autrefois un ennemi."   
_He was always far too pretty for me to believe a single word he said._ Even with his stupid mullet hair -that I wouldn't mind running my fingers through- and his dumb leggings -that I'd love to see on my bedroom floor- he has always had a sort of  untouchable beauty about him, with his high cheekbones, violet eyes, small nose, and lithe physique, it was a mystery why he didn't date any girls at the Garrison although any one of them would have felt lucky to even speak with him. Things are mostly back to normal now, with the exception of Keith not eating.


End file.
